A Night to Remember
by xXZeroChanXx
Summary: Oneshot of Pai and Zakuro on their wedding night.


_Well, as one of my late birthday gifts, I shall attempt a lemon for my good friend, Ookami... failfailfailfailfailfailfail. -sits in corner- _

_**ENJOY**_

**_~*A Night to Remember_*~**

Zakuro stood by the door's of Mew Mew Cafe in her white silk dress that showed off her perfect figure. The dress was sleeveless and had a few layers of white laces coming down from her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but she left her bangs hang around her face. She waved at the leaving guests with her white elbow long gloves and looked over to the man next to her. Pai's hair was slicked back, making his face more visible since his bangs weren't in his face. He was also wearing a casual black tuxedo with a tie, which seemed to annoy the alien to no end throughout the day.

"WOOOO, SOME NIGHT, HUHHHH?~" a drunken voice slurred as an arm was wrapped around Pai's shoulders.

"Kish, you're drunk!" screeched a little red head in a pink dress.

"PSHHHHHH, NAW! KITTEH, I AM-" he cut himself off as he ran to a bush outside to puke.

Pai sighed and put his arm around Zakuro's waist, bringing her closer to him as Ichigo ran up and bowed.

"Thank you for inviting us! We hope you two have a great honeymoon!" she cheerfully said with a smile and turned to help the green haired man up.

Zakuro looked around the area, then back at Pai. "Everyone has left, should we go too?"

Pai nodded and held Zakuro's ring hand before transporting to the hotel they had rented. He couldn't go straight into their room, since they hadn't checked in, and it would be suspicious if they hadn't. So, after getting their keys from the front desk, the newly wedded couple made their way to their room. On the way there, they had passes a few TVs with "big news." The news being that the ever so popular and famous Zakuro was now married.

Zakuro remembered when the two had just met... In her high school years, Ichigo had been stalked by Kishu, Pai's half brother. They met when Ichigo was screaming her little pink head off when Kishu had came and kissed her. None of them really took notice of each other at first. They knew the other was there, yes, but didn't take much of an interest at the time. After that small encounter, it seemed like they were almost running into each other every day. Zakuro had a feeling Ichigo and Kish had something to do with their outside of school encounters... The aliens had decided to stop destroying the Earth when Deep Blue was killed off. None the less, they got together months after the fall of Deep Blue.

After high school, Zakuro went on to be a super model, leaving the city in the other Mew's hands, while Pai studied to become a teacher in science and mathematics. When they were away from each other due to Zakuro's traveling, they would stay in contact with each other via web cam and cell phone.

Years later, now a young adult, Zakuro had come back from France. As she exited her plane, Pai, along with a few of their friends, were on the runway. That was when Pai got on one knee and presented a small black box that contained a silver engagement ring with a small violet looking gem in the middle.

Noticing his newly wedded wife in a daze, Pai cupped her cheek with his hand. "Are you alright?"

Zakuro blinked, bringing herself to the present. She smiled and set her hand on Pai's. "Yes, I am fine," she replied, opening the door to their temporary room.

It was a nice room decorated with various of items colored white, blue, and dark blue. Zakuro walked onto the dark colored carpet and made her way to the balcony. She looked over the brightly lit city that she once protected, letting the wind blow through her hair. Pai soon followed and encircled his arms around her waist.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, looking at the small cars that went by.

"How we first met," she replied, tilting her head up to look at her husband.

"Hm... To think Kish actually helped with something," Pai muttered, keeping his eyes on the city.

Zakuro turned her body so that she was facing him. Feeling movement in his arms, Pai looked down to meet violet eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying how the lights of the city twinkled in their eyes. Pai was the one to move first. He slowly leaned down and caught Zakuro's lips with his own. Zakuro gladly returned the kiss. Pai slowly stepped back into their room, making sure not to break the kiss. As they made their way to the bed, Pai managed to grab the small zipper on the back of Zakuro's dress, and unzip it.

Zakuro felt the heat rush to her face when her dress pooled at her feet. This would be their first time giving themselves to each other... Her gray wolf ears popped out when Pai pulled way from the kiss to nibble at her neck. Gasping softly, Zakuro slid her hands down to work on removing Pai's tie and jacket. Pai let himself fall onto the blue and white bed, pulling Zakuro along with him. He then rolled over and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

The purple haired wolf let Pai's hands run down her body, once stopping to caress her breasts. Zakuro's breath hitched and turned her head, feeling embarrassed. Pai then held her chin lightly to turn her head back to him. He kissed her, as if reassuring her. Slowly, Zakuro started to spread her bare legs. Pai smiled and caressed one of her pale thighs as he settled himself in between them. From this view, Zakuro could see Pai's erect manhood and blushed more.

"Are you sure...?" he whispered.

With a nod, Zakuro smiled. Nodding back, Pai slowly eased himself into Zakuro. The woman hissed in both pain and pleasure. When Pai was fully in, he paused not only to let Zakuro adjust, but also to compose himself. Zakuro was_ very _tight and warm. It is to be expected from a virgin. But, it felt like her walls were trying to bring him in deeper. When Zakuro felt like she had adjusted, she gave a small not to the man above her.

Pai stared at Zakuro for a second, as if looking for any signs of displeasure at the moment. He then slowly pulled himself out before pushing back in. He continued this slow pace for a while, not wanting to hurt his beloved. It was when Zakuro started to gasp and moan quietly when he picked up the pace.

"Ha... Ah... P-Pai..." Zakuro moaned, her eyes half shut, "f-faster."

Obeying the command, Pai thrusted faster, causing the bed to squeak softly in protest. Zakuro moaned and gripped the bed sheet.

"Ah! Ah! Pai! Paaai!~" she screamed, arching her back.

Pai leaned forward more, making himself sink deeper into Zakuro. He moaned and closed his eyes. He too reached down and gripped the blanket, panting.

"Pai, more! Please, Pai!_ Pai_!" Zakuro howled, spreading her legs farther a part, if possible.

Now, the bed was making a loud squeaks that went with Pai's thrusts. Pants and moans echoed throughout the room. Zakuro, but now, had her eyes shut from the intense pleasure she was reviving. Pai kept his eyes on the woman he had loved, wanting to bring her to her climax.

"Hmm! Ah, ahhh! Pai, I... I am going to-" she panted, reaching her limits.

Pai nodded and moaned when he felt the walls clamp around him. Zakuro let out a loud, drawn out moan as she released. Then, the room was quiet. The bed had stopped squeaking, the moans had stopped. The only thing heard was quiet panting. Pulling himself out, Pai lied on the bed and pulled Zakuro close to him. Zakuro cracked her eyes open and flashed a small smile before pecking his neck. Pai returned the smile and pulled the covers over them, realizing how cold the room was since they forgot to close the balcony door. Too tired and comfortable, Pai decided he would close it in the morning. Whispering a good-night, Pai kissed the top of Zakuro's head and fell asleep.


End file.
